


Visions

by cliff0rd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum gets visions and he doesn't understand them, Cashton, Constantine gave me inspiration for this lol, Exorcist!Ashton, M/M, artist!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliff0rd/pseuds/cliff0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum was starting to believe the man in his visions didn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with the tv show 'Constantine' lately and it gave me a good idea to write this, aha.

Calum was sat on the floor of his small appartment, scribbling away furiously at a page. He was surrounded by possibly hundreds of roughly drawn, black and white pictures that had the same man on them. Smudging the mans hair to darken it, Calum frowned at the page before ripping it off the book that the page was connected to. "You're really starting to piss me off." He grumbled while stuffing a few drawn on pages in a bag. He's never seen this man before in his life and he started getting strange visions of him. Such as the man in dark alleys, fighting scary looking ghouls and demons. Calum thought they were quite silly, seeing as those things didn't exist...Right?

Calum wasn't watching where he was going, he was too busy thinking of his next destination. The small town was very busy, packed with lots of people. 'What's going on here?' He thought as he fixed the strap of his bag that was perched over his shoulder. Suddenly, his shoulder collided with another, causing Calums bag to slip off him and land on the floor, some of his pages flying out and laying around him.

"Shit, sorry mate." A deep voice spoke, causing Calum to just shake his head and collect his sheets. He still hasn't lifted his head up to look at the man. The man picked up more sheets and then the two of them stood up. Then Calum became very confused. No...It couldn't be! The man was...Real? Calum has been seeing him in his visions for months and he's actually face to face with him.

"You're...You-" The man raised an eyebrow. He had the exact same features as to what he's been imagining; Curly brown hair, hazel eyes and a dimply smile. "I was beginning to believe you weren't real." Calum mumbled, staring into the mysterious mans eyes. "Oh, I'm definitely real, love." The man smirked and Calum continued to search the mans features. "Well, I better be off." The man was about to hand back the pages and walk off, but Calum pressed a hand to his chest. "N-No! I've had visions of you. I...You're real. I-It's the messy hair, brown eyes, bad posture-" The man cut him off, "I have excellent posture!" He snapped.

"Who are you?" Calums words were just stumbling out and it caused the man to lean closer and grin. "You've been thinking of me, eh?" Calum rolled his eyes and then the man finally looked at the sheet. "Hmm, my eyes are much darker in this one." He then passed the sheet back.

They spoke a bit more, then the man said he really had to, so he left and Calum smirked to himself, holding the mans wallet in his hands. "Ashton Irwin slash Constantine." He whispered and then continued walking again. 

He knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd see Ashton. Those visions definitely meant something.


End file.
